We Belong Together
by Kiyotaka-Hikari
Summary: A one shot fanfic on shonenai pairing. It is about how 'Boy 1' reminiscinces of his times with 'Boy 2.'


A/N: Okay minna(everybody)! This is my second fanfic. It's a one shot so read and review! I need more reviews...Don't read 'Prism of Tokyo' yet...That's cuz it is not properly edited...I'm having trouble doing some changes...The song in this fic is called 'We Belong Together' by Mariah Carey...Enjoy! Warning: Shonen-ai (Boy love)

* * *

_I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love_

* * *

It was apparent. It was obvious. It was true. It was love. Yes. He was in love. Was it love at first sight? No. It was always love. It had always been, even though he never showed it.

* * *

_Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself__

* * *

_

When he cried, his shoulder was there. When he rejoiced, his smile was there. When he slept, his eyes were there, watching over him. He was always there for him during times of joy, grief, anger, loneliness and pain. He was there for him, because he loved him.

* * *

_'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby__

* * *

_

However, a day came. A day came when he left. He disappeared. He vanished and never came back. Never reappeared and never was there for him again. The sound of the machine had stopped. His heartbeat stopped and he dropped his icy cold hands. Shocked? Upset? Stunned? No. It was far worse. He saw his friend's beautiful features being covered. Covered his well built shoulders and neck. Covered his silky hair. Covered hi lips, nose and eyes. Yes. This growing monster of white covered him. And it ached him to see it grow. Ever since then, he never saw him again.

* * *

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
We belong together_

* * *

As the snow fell, he came. As the cherry blossoms fell, he came. As the rain fell, he came. As the dried maple leaves fell, he came. No matter what, no matter when, he came. Came to his grave. His friend's grave. And if you noticed, a droplet of tears came running down onto the gray, hard and cold stone, coming from above.

* * *

_I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface__

* * *

_

He cried one droplet only. And that droplet represented their bond, their memories, their feelings and their friendship. No. To him, it was no longer friendship. Finally, it was love. He finally realized that he loved him all the time.

* * *

_I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby_

* * *

However, he loved him too late. It was all too late, for he left. He disappeared. He vanished and never came back. Never reappeared and never was there for him again.

* * *

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
We belong together_

* * *

Kanone had cried one droplet for him, for his friend, for his love, for his Eyes.

* * *

_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
We belong together_

* * *

A/N: Okay! There it is...Whew!()...now...I hope you all liked it...any criticism/comments/suggestions in my style of writing or on this fanfic are very welcomed when you press that review button...I'll see you all next time()! 


End file.
